Motor vehicles are typically equipped with evaporative emission devices in order to prevent the fuel system of the motor vehicle from discharging fuel vapors to the atmosphere which can result in air pollution. Evaporative emission devices are mounted to the motor vehicle and typically include a housing containing activated carbon. A conduit is included for providing fluid communication between the evaporative emission and a volume of the fuel tank that does not contain fuel. Fuel vapors are absorbed by the activated carbon while air is allowed to be purged from the evaporative emission device. When the internal combustion engine of the motor vehicle is running, the fuel vapors absorbed by the activated carbon may be purged from the evaporative emission device and consumed by the internal combustion engine.
One known coupling for attaching the evaporative emission device to the motor vehicle is commonly referred to as a dovetail coupling. In a dovetail coupling, a housing of the evaporative emission device includes a pair of converging rails forming a male portion of the coupling. The motor vehicle includes a mounting surface with a pair of matching converging tracks forming a female portion of the coupling. The converging tracks are sized to slidably receive the converging rails therewithin. When the evaporative emission device is assembled to the motor vehicle, the converging rails are slid into the converging tracks to a predetermined seated position. In order prevent the evaporative emission canister from decoupling from the motor vehicle during operation of the motor vehicle, the coupling also includes an aperture formed in the mounting surface of the motor vehicle in order to receive a latch formed on the housing of the evaporative emission device. However, prior art dovetail couplings do not substantially prevent relative movement between the evaporative emission device and the motor vehicle throughout the tolerance range to which the coupling may be manufactured. This relative movement may result in objectionable noise and possible damage to the coupling. Additionally, prior art dovetail couplings may not permit the latch to be received within the aperture throughout the tolerance range to which the coupling may be manufactured. This condition prevents the evaporative emission device from being properly secured to the motor vehicle.
What is needed is a coupling with a latch received in an aperture that will substantially prevent relative movement between an evaporative emission device and a motor vehicle throughout the tolerance range to which the coupling may be manufactured. What is also needed is a coupling with a latch that will be received within an aperture throughout the tolerance range to which the coupling may be manufactured.